The Scratches
by RecordScratch
Summary: Hello Everybrony, This is my first fanficton. I would Greatly appreciate constructive Critisizm. Rated T Just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – The beginnings**

Vinyl Scratch and Record scratch, Brother and sister. Growing up not knowing that the two of them were related, it can be difficult for some people, in this case Some PONYS.

Let's hear their tale, Shall we?

**Four years after birth.**

Record scratch woke up, as always to the scent of Blueberry Muffins.

"OW!"

I had hit my head on the top bunk.

"MOM, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GOGGLES!"

"I put them on your bed-side Table!"

"WHERE IS IT? YOU KNOW I CANT SEE WITHOUT THEM!"

Well, to fill you in on what is happening, Record scratch has a red Eye discoloration, causing him a handicap in light, Oh why am I saying handicap… He cannot see in the light without his goggles!

THUNK!

I eventually bumped into my bed-side table.

In the proscess, i knocked my goggles off on to my head.

As i put my goggles on, the room soon came into veiw.

It was a common room for a young colt...

Posters, Windows, Bed… There is ONE thing that stood out from the room…

His mixmaster Xk53, His joy and pride, it had one station for a record, some mixing bars and dials of sorts.

His mother called out for him,

"Record, Breakfast!"

I quickly galloped down the stairs and over to the table.

"I hope you're hungry!"

My mother set down a plate, it smelled like muffins…

But looked like a pancake!

"Whats this? It smells like a muffin! But it looks like a flat tire!"

"It's a new thing im trying. It's a combination of Muffin batter, Pressed into a pancake."Said his mother

"Ooh…" I Exclaimed

I tried a bite; He basically did not know what to say.

(4 hours later)

I walked into my classroom; I did not have many friends Due to my eye discoloration.

As i walked by my new classmates, i noticed a peculiar spectacle… A FILLIE! Wearing the same goggles as me? This is a one in a million chance.

She sat at the front, i in the back. I could barely see her from there, just a quick flash of blue and teal every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – **

**The quick, then long pairing…**

I was running down the hallways of elementary school, checking his books in his book bag.

THUNK!

"OW!" Exclaimed the two ponies

As the two ponies clashed, both their goggles were knocked off.

The two of us searched for each others goggles.

I put hers on, they were too small.

She put mine on, they were too big!

We exchanged glasses, got our books, than galloped off to our classes.

I noticed that the mare resembled the filly in my elementary class.

(One Year Later.)

As i finished his book, 'Fine Tuning bass acoustics'.

I turned the last page…

The name tag said Vinyl, Just her first name.

"I have to give this back to her when I see her…"

(8 years later)

Vinyl and I are now 13.

We are now in college.

As i cheerfully trotted down the halls, following the directions of the principal, as i approached Dorm 142, I used the keys the head of the council gave me.

As I entered the room, it was dark; the shades were folded down to allow minimum brightness.

I heard a voice, rather familiar. "SHUT THE DOOR ALLREADY!"

I shut the door, and took my goggles off.

"Thank you" stated the figure in the shadows

"No problem."

The figure came out of the shadows and into the faint light from the shades. It was her, the mare in my classroom and who i crashed into in elementary.

In unison, we said "It's YOU!"

There was a long silence.

Finally, Record broke the silence. As he reached into his book bag, He pulled out her book, Fine tuning-Bass acoustics.

"So, I guess your vinyl?"

"And I guess that means your Record." Said vinyl

We exchanged books, and there was another long silence.

Again, I broke the silence.

"I'm going to unpack."

Vinyl nodded, and went over to her bed.

(1 hour later)

We were given 3 days to settle in.

I finished packing, I looked over at the mare, and she looked distressed. I walked over and sat on the corner of her bed,

"What's wrong?"

"I can't figure out where the GIGAPORT is…." Said vinyl, in a distressed voice

She had her mixing station that the college gave her out on her bed.

I pointed to a square black port

"That's the gigaport."

"Thanks..." Shyly said vinyl

The two of us were shy to each other, and everyone else around us.

(1 hour later)

The lunch bell rang.

We both jumped out of our beds.

We put our goggles on,

And we galloped out of our rooms.

Galloping down the halls, we realized the lunch room was on the other side of the school.

"COME ON WE GOTTA GO!"

We reached the lunchroom, half the school was lined up already!

"UGGGHH!"

"Hey, Calm down!" Said vinyl

"Im sorry, it's just that I want to get their before the mashed potatoes and carrots run out!"

"Mashed potatoes and carrots, with Tabasco sauce on the potatoes?"

We both put on a happy glee.

(30 minutes later)

We finally reached the carrots and potatoes.

There was ONE helping of carrots left.

Vinyl was behind me, getting her potatoes.

I nudged her on the flank

"Cut ahead Vinyl!"

So she cut ahead.

"Do you want these carrots?"

"No, I'm going to try the broccoli."

She smiled and took the spoonful of carrots.

I hate Broccoli ... HATE Them

I knew I had to eat them, to convince vinyl that I wasn't being nice.

PLOP!

Made the broccoli.

I shuddered in disgust.

I cut ahead to join vinyl in a dark corner table.

As I sat at the table, using telekenetikiss with the magic from my horn, I poured some Tabasco sauce on mine, and Vinyl's potatoes.

"So…" I said stirring the potatoes

"Not to popular?"

"Yeaah…" Sighed vinyl

"People call me, Err. Us… Freaks, cause of the color of our eyes." Stated vinyl with a huff

"Yeah, I agree."

"People don't understand that we are SPECIAL."

"Not a freak of nature."

"You are FAR from a freak of nature."

Vinyl blushed hardly

After finishing our lunches, we exited the room.

I heard a slight whooshing sound.

WHACK!

I was pushed over by a Certain Wall-eyed Pegasus.

"OUCH!"

The blonde maned and Grey Coated Pegasus came back and said

"SORRY!"

I nodded.

"DITZY DOO!" Exclaimed a elderly woman

The blonde haired and grey coated Pegasus gasped and flew away, only to crash into a steel locker, leaving a deep facial imprint.

She flew off as the elderly lady wearing an apron galloped past us.

"What was that about?" Said vinyl

"No idea."

We trotted along for a minute or so…

THWACK!

I was forced into a faceplate by the same mare.

"DIITZY! GET BACK HERE!" exclaimed the lunch lady

She ran past us again.

"Oof… Just my luck…"

Vinyl snickered at this.

"Are you ok?" she asked, still snickering

"Yeah."

"Let's Gallop back to the dorm room."

Vinyl shoved me back

She giggled.

"SEE YOU AT THE DORM!" Yelled vinyl

"NOT IF I CATCH YOU FIRST!"

After galloping for a good minute, I reached vinyl.

Looking back, seeing I knocked over a mop bucket, I did not realize that I bumped into vinyl.

We both fell into a skid accost the freshly waxed hallway.

Me on my chest, her on her back, looking forward so she could see where we were skidding to.

"WOOHOO! Cheered vinyl

We both skid a good 50ft until hitting our dorm room door, Breaking the lock and tumbling accost the carpet.

We both ended against the wall.

We both hit the headboard of our beds.

Laughing, and grinning we looked at the door and both looked at each other and said

"UH OH."


End file.
